Erich Gonzales Now a Kapinoy By Joining ‘Iskool Bukol’
February 1, 2017 From being a guest star on the fourth episode, our newest Kapinoy Erich Gonzales is now a mainstay in IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday night sitcom Iskool Bukol. Erich Gonzales as Teacher Erich (photo in January 19, 2017) “I have a good news it is to work in IBC-13. I only hear great things about this network. Finally, now I’m here, I’m excited that I have been given the opportunity to work here,” Erich said in the contract signing held today (February 1) with IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Chief Entertainment Officer Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr. Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales (1) (photo in January 19, 2017) Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales (2) (photo in January 19, 2017) Erich dubbed as the 'Comedy Princess' will be enter the fun-filled high school as Teacher Erich Mendoza, a teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's (Tonton Gutierrez) love interest, In the first forth episodes of IBC and Secarats-produced very popular school-oriented teen sitcom Iskool Bukol which had a number of memorable and funny scenes, Erich Gonzales has proven that her project in acting is not only limited to primetime teleseryes and romantic movies. She can also learned in comedy. At first, Erich was just a guest star in the sitcom. But eventually after showing her teacher girl in high school, Iskool Bukol proudly launches Erich Gonzales as a newest member and a new teacher in Diliman High School, whose humor is sure to add laughter and hilarous fun in a millennial high school level where the crowd of Diliman High School teen classmates, along with faculty, staff and administrators. Lito Ocampo Cruz, Erich Gonzales, WIlma Galvante, Francisco Abuan, Jr. It can be recalled that recently, last year, Erich was last seen in ABS-CBN’s hit daytime series Be My Lady with Daniel Matsunaga. Now in Iskool Bukol, she’s ready to teaching the comedienne in her. Erich will join the very popular Saturday primetime school-oriented teen sitcom topbilled by the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Female Sweetheart Joyce Abestano are the three main high school characters, with Tonton Gutierrez (the father of Joyce) in his role as Keith and Anne's father Tonton Escalera. Also part of the cast are Mr. Fu as the good-looking Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as the resident high school professor and the strict teacher Miss Tapia, Fred Lo as Rude, the youngest adviser to teach at Diliman High School, Angelu de Leon, Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach. Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Neil Coleta as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. Mr. Fu, Mely, Francis (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Andres (school uniform), Mariel, Keith (school uniform), Raisa (school uniform), Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Erich, Fred, Justin (school uniform), Tess, Aldred, Neil (photo in January 19, 2017) Iskool Bukol also known as a revival of the longest-running comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, which will feature the iconic trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (collectively known as TVJ), that will be turned into a school-oriented high school teen sitcom which will focus on the academic friendship of high school life became a household name increasingly gained popularity among young viewers of all ages and proved to be a huge success, in less than a month after its debut last January 7. Nowadays, both junior and senior high school teenagers are learned to this sitcom. As a result, this will be cater the teen demographics and target the millennials among high school teenagers, along with young children and family values. Critics hailed it as a 45-minute comedy program that reflected the academic fun of high school and teaching the lessons and good values. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Erich Gonzales (photo in January 19, 2017) In the sitcom, Keith and Joyce are the Escalera sisters who gave their academic friendship to the other characters in every episode, while Raisa is an attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis. The school-oriented sitcom which zommed in on the academic life of Escaleras and Ungasis as the three high school classmates of the fictional public high school Diliman High School. In an interview, Erich said that besides the acting awards she wants to bag in the future, she also dreamt of starring in school-oriented sitcoms like Iskool Bukol as a teacher girl. “I grew up watching sitcoms, especially those filled with moral values. I also believe that an academic friendship of high school life can be learned by watching television together,” said Erich. Meanwhile, Iskool Bukol ''is the top-rating sticom on weekends and a trending topic on social media introduced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, and hailed as the most watched comedy program in the country which gained itself as a good viewership at the ratings game. According to Kantar Media last Saturday (January 28), the school-oriented sitcom garnered the national TV rating of 28.8%. With this very own teacher girl, the feel-good habit of the undisputed Kapinoy Comedy has definitely been revived. ''Iskool Bukol airs every Saturday, 7:45PM after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to IBC.com.ph, follow @IskoolBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskoolBukolIBC. ''Iskool Bukol'' (February 4, 2017) :During the opening scene before intro, in Escalera girls bedroom, Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) involve that Anne (Joyce Abestano) while Raisa yell "Dance Party" and begin dancing, while Keith (Keith Cruz) meets her high school classmate Raisa and Anne while the three girls involve while Raisa suddenly yell "Dance Party" and begin dancing. Anton (Tonton Gutierrez) achieve their girls in bedroom. 'Diliman High School (''Iskool Bukol) '''Located at *Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (Founded in 2016) (a public high school for junior high school and senior high school) Staff *Teacher Erich Mendoza (Erich Gonzales) - the teacher girl in Diliman High School. *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) - the principal in Diliman High School. *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) - the resident professor in Diliman High School who often gets on the Montero brothers' nerves. Although she admires Joey, Her favorite student is Kylie Ungasis. *Rudolfo "Rude" Valentino (Fred Lo) - the youngest adviser of Diliman High School; later Teacher Erich's love interest. *Raffy Arellano (Neil Coleta) - the coach in Diliman High School. *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) - the very nice teacher in Diliman High School. Classmates - A number of students who attend Diliman High School include Keith, Raisa and Anne, her classmate friends Patrisha and Alyssa, Anne's classmate friends Abby and Bibeth, the popular boys Tito, Justin and Joey, the popular high school classmate boy Adie and other classmate Jimmy and Dexter, *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) *Anne Escalera (Joyce Abestano) *Joselito "Tito" Montero (Francis Magundayao) *Chester Aquino (Justin Ward) *Josemari "Joey" Montero (Harold Rementilla) *Adie Bautista (Andres Muhlach) *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) *Alyssa Umali (Analyn Nacion) *Abby Garcia (Zonia Mejia) *Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega (Dexie Daulat) *Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David) Aning's Coffeeteria - Aning's Coffeeteria is the cafeteria near Diliman High School. The owner of the Aning cafeteria is Anita "Aning" Francia. She has also an assistant waiter named Alwyn. The cafeteria has renovated environment because the owner believes in feng shui. It has also credit line that Tonton Escalera have. They offer some donuts, muffins, hotdog, hamsilog, chicksilog, burger, pancit canton, bistek, ice cream and beverages (coffee, hot chocolate, iced tea, milkshakes). They also offer free desserts. *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio),- the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Diliman High School. She is patterned to Mang Temi of the original sitcom. (Aning's Coffeeteria) *Alwyn Tejada (Aldred Gatchalian) - Aning’s assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria. (Aning's Coffeeteria)